


Love Sucks

by KikiKierra



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikiKierra/pseuds/KikiKierra
Summary: Emily and JJ are both single on Valentine's Day and spend the evening together causing their relationship to escalate. Fluff with shameless smut at the end.AU where Emily is single, JJ got cheated on and has since got divorced, JJ has no romantic feelings towards Reid, and Penelope and Morgan have just started dating.





	Love Sucks

It was a slow day, no active case, the team were busying themselves with paperwork. Emily and JJ sat side by side chatting a little as they worked. Suddenly Penelope Garcia came bursting into the room hurriedly, carrying a box of cupcakes. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day guys! Love is in the air!” Penelope exclaimed excitedly as she offered both women a cupcake.

“Yeah, love is in the air and I’m allergic,” Emily muttered, taking a cupcake despite this.

Penelope rolled her eyes, Emily was known for being chronically single and it was less than a year since JJ got divorced. She knew that these two probably weren’t her best candidates for Valentine’s festivities but she couldn’t resist trying anyway.

“Alrighty then,” she said “JJ! How about you? You got any plans?”

“Oh sure,” JJ said laughing at Penelope’s excited expression which fell as soon as JJ followed her statement up with “alcohol, and probably lots of it”.

Penelope sighed “I can’t win with you two can I?’ 

The other women laughed. “Enough about us, have you and Morgan got any plans?” JJ asked, already knowing that Morgan would’ve made plans since he and Penelope had only been official for a few weeks.

That trademark smile appeared on Penelope’s face again. “Yesss, he’s taking me out but it’s a surprise!” JJ could’ve sworn that Penelope would start jumping up and down, she was fizzing with excitement.

“Anyway, I better go hand out the rest of these cupcakes,” Penelope said in a singsong voice and practically skipped out of the room.

JJ and Emily shared a smile as they watched the other woman leave. 

“Hey, JJ…” Emily said. 

“Mhmm?”

“You want a drinking buddy?” 

“Sure, my house, 8 o’clock,” she answered smiling at Emily then returning to her paperwork. 

The rest of the day passed by slowly but without incident. When 8 o’clock came Emily knocked on the door of JJ’s apartment holding a bottle of vodka and a bottle of cranberry juice. That suits Emily perfectly JJ thought when she saw it. Emily knew better than to dress up fancy but she couldn’t resist putting on a fresh coat of lipstick and some expensive perfume, she hoped JJ noticed. 

The two women drank and chatted together and as the night wore on the alcohol lowered their inhibitions. 

“I just wish I could forget,” JJ announced. 

“Forget what?”

“Will,” she deadpanned. 

“JJ, he’s a loser and a cheat. You’re better off without him,” Emily reassured her. 

“But that’s just it, I’m not without him. I see him reflected in my children, hell, they spend half their time with him. Like it or not, he’s in my life forever” she said sadly. 

“Do you still love him?”

“No, not at all, but I still wanna forget him and all the pain y’know,” she explained. 

“You need someone new JJ, that’ll help you forget,” Emily said. 

“But how? Who’d want me with all this baggage, besides, my kids come first”.

“The right person would understand”.

“I guess”. 

“Love sucks anyway,” Emily said. 

“Yeah … but so does loneliness,” JJ replied with a sad smile. 

Silence filled the room, the women each lost in their own thoughts but somehow still enjoying the other’s company. 

“I get it y’know?” Emily finally said. 

“Hmm?” 

“I’m lonely too. But I can’t ask someone to be okay with what we do. To pick up the pieces at the end of day. To risk becoming collateral damage. No guy, or girl for that matter, would want that,” she explained. 

But JJ only focused on one detail. “Girl? You’re bi?” 

“Yeah,” Emily shrugged. 

It wasn’t the admission that shocked JJ but rather how nonchalant Emily was about it. “Me too,” JJ said so quietly it was almost a whisper. 

“Huh?”

“I’m bi too,” she repeated “I’ve never told anyone that before”.

“Oh JJ,” Emily immediately softened “I’m so glad you trust me enough to tell me”.

JJ smiled, “so uh, if you had a crush on a girl what would do? How would you…” she tailed off, unsure how to continue. 

“Well, my advice to you is to go for it. At best she’ll feel the same way, if not, most women just take it as a compliment,” Emily said. “Of course if it were me I’d just pine over her and never make a move,” she added laughing, mocking herself as usual. 

JJ smiled, grateful for Emily’s effort to lighten the mood. 

“Okay … but like, how? What do I say?” she asked. 

“Same as you would for a guy, but make it obvious,” Emily advised “a simple ‘hey, I like you, wanna go on a date’ usually works”.

JJ pondered this for a while. 

“Emily”.

“Yeah?”

“I like you … wanna go on a date?” 

“Oh, of course JJ … but I didn’t realise you meant me,” Emily said, sounding surprised. 

“It’s always been you Emily,” JJ answered without skipping a beat. 

Emily grinned. “That’s good because I feel the same,” she said, blushing. 

They were quiet for a while before Emily stood up “uh, it’s late, I should go,” she said. 

“Emily. You can’t drive, you’ve been drinking,” JJ said, rolling her eyes at her. 

“Oh, I, uh, wouldn’t wanna impose”.

JJ stood up and pressed a chaste kiss on Emily’s lips then whispered in her ear “come to bed with me”. 

“We haven’t even been on a date yet,” Emily argued. 

“Who cares? We’ve known each other for ages Em. I want you”.

Emily smiled and nodded, following JJ into the bedroom. JJ pulled her shirt off then grabbed Emily and pulled her down onto the bed, kissing her passionately. Emily removed JJ’s bra and started playing with her nipples. Emily kissed her way down from JJ’s neck to her breasts, taking a nipple into her mouth and sucking. 

As she did so Emily unbuttoned and tugged on JJ’s pants. She stopped sucking momentarily so JJ could remove her pants but then continued, sucking the other nipple this time. 

Emily lightly ran her hand over JJ’s crotch, still over her panties. She smiled as JJ groaned and thrust her hips up into Emily’s hand, “patience JJ,” she said with a smirk. 

Despite this, Emily removed JJ’s panties and moved to sit between her legs. She kissed and licked the inside of JJ’s thighs then moved up to her wet folds but still avoided the place JJ needed her the most. 

“Em, please,” JJ moaned between ragged breaths, “quit teasing and fuck me!”

With that Emily pushed two fingers into JJ’s pussy and thrust them in and out, finally licking JJ’s clit as she did so. 

“Fuck!” JJ cried out, her hands immediately tangling in Emily’s hair, holding her in place. 

Emily added a third finger and sucked hard on JJ’s clit. JJ bucked her hips as she felt the heat coil in her centre. Suddenly she exploded, her body shuddering as her orgasm hit her hard. 

“Fuck! Emily!” she cried as she rode out her high. Emily slowed her thrusts, drawing JJ’s orgasm out as much as she could before she got too sensitive. 

Once JJ had recovered she kissed Emily. “You are overdressed,” she murmured in Emily’s ear as her hands travelled beneath her blouse. Emily quickly removed the offending blouse then her bra too. 

“So beautiful,” JJ said as she kissed Emily’s neck making her moan. As she did so she unbuttoned Emily’s pants then removed them and her lace panties. 

JJ ran her fingers up Emily’s slit. “So wet for me baby,” she said as she started rubbing her clit. 

“JJ, more,” Emily groaned. JJ complied plunging two fingers into Emily’s heat. She thrust her fingers in and out, curling them so they hit Emily’s g spot with each thrust. 

Emily cried out, feeling her orgasm start to build as JJ thrust harder and faster. “Oh god! JJ! Don’t stop,” she groaned, her hips bucking. 

JJ kept going until Emily came hard calling out JJ’s name. Emily kissed JJ gently. “You’re amazing, you know that?” Emily said as she pulled JJ close. 

“Not as amazing as you,” JJ replied sleepily. Emily smiled and held her close, gently playing with her hair until they both fell asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
